A Whole New World
by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND
Summary: King Neptune's Children, Princess Aphrodite, Prince Triton, and Princess Mindy, all went to the Krusty Krab to eat and relax but they end up in a whole new world! Can the Royals make it? Can SpongeBob and Patrick save them?


A Whole New World.

AN: Just so you all know, I LOVE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! I also just watched the Spongebob Movie(For the the 1000th time) and then I watched "The Clash of Triton" (For the 2000th time! I LOVE THAT EPISODE!) So after watching both the movie and episode I got a AWESOME IDEA! So my favorite Characters (Other then Spongebob and Patrick duh!) were The royal family. I really fell in love with with Mindy and Triton. Their character were so...cool! I mean Triton had that teenage hippie vibe going while his younger sister, Mindy, reminded me so much of myself. But the duo was missing something to me.

So after thinking about it...I came up with a whole new character! Her name is Aphrodite, Named after the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. Aphrodite, or Appy for short, is the beauty first born of of King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite. Appy is the crazy rockstar of the family but is similar to her younger sister when it comes to the creatures of the sea. She loves her family but her mother used to bug the living of her back of her appearance back when she was still alive. After her mother's death, Aphrodite tried to act like her mother wanted but she just couldn't so she went back her Rockstar Lifestyle. Aphrodite and King Neptune have a normal royal Father-Daughter relationship. Neptune wants Aphrodite to be more like the goddess she was named after but Aphrodite refuses. Even so Neptune loves and wants the best for Aphrodite. Aphrodite and Triton as pretty much best friends, even though they won't show it or say so. Triton is secretly very protective over both his sisters and would never let anyone (Not even his own father) speak to his sisters in any kind of way. Aphrodite is clearly protective over her youngest sibling and she takes care of her. Mindy loves having Aphrodite as an older sister and loves being around her.

SORRY that this author's note was sooooooooo LONG but I had to get that all out! So lets start the show!

Chapter #1: Meet Aphrodite! Spongebob and Patrick has a new mission!

"MINDY! Where are you going!" A female voice called out in slight rage. The green skinned Mermaid in question stopped and looked in the direction of where the voice came from. The mermaid had dark blue hair, green skin, and a light-green tail. She wore a pink midriff top with a red heart in the middle, Black round glasses, and a golden bracelet on her right hand.

"I'm going to the Krusty Krab! Wanna go, Appy?" The young Mindy questioned the other mermaid as she swam up to her. This mermaid also had green skin with a light blue and light green tail. Her hair was auburn orange and dark blue, she had black eyes, and her hair was all the way down her back. She wore a black tube top with a crimson star on it, Black star earings, and a black spiked bracelets on both her arms.

"You two aren't going any where...Without me." A male mermaid stated as she swam up the to the females. He had long, wavy, orange hair, green skin, and a blue tail. He wore brown vest and a blue headband on his head, also wears a brown belt around his waist with a small pouch on his right side that has the letter "T" on it, a necklace with a blue crystal on it and a rope-like wristband, and two pearl bracelets on his other wrist.

"Little Brother. Nice to see ya." The girl named nicknamed Appy giggled as The man rolled his eyes at her. "Come on! Lighten up, Triton!"

"I may be your brother but I am not little, Aphrodite!" Triton growled at his older sister. Mindy giggled at her older siblings.

"Whatever, Triton. And It's Appy." Appy stated with slight force. She continued to swim in the direction of The Krusty Krab. The other mermaids followed her lead. They soon reached the glass doors to the fast food place. Appy pushed the door open and everybody froze in their places.

"There is royals here." the red crab known as Mr. Krabs stated as the three entered. As soon as he saw them dollar signs appeared in his eyes. He ran up to the oldest of the three.

"Hello, Krabs. How are ya?" Appy questioned. Krabs just grinned and showed her the menu. Appy took it and handed it to Triton, who scanned it.

"I would be great if you and your rich siblings buy some Krabby patties." Mr. Krabs stated as Appy grinned. She nodded.

"Sure, Krabs! Three Krabby Patties. If we want anything else we'll say so." Appy replied as she and the other three moved over to a table in the far left corner of the place. Krabs nodded quickly and ran over to Spongebob to put in the order.

"Why do you guys eat here?" Triton spoke up as he crossed his arms. This caused both Mindy and Appy to roll their eyes.

"The food is very good, Triton. The best frycook in the deep works here. You know him ya know." Appy replied as she played in Mindy's hair.

"That's right, Triton. He did free you from your cage." Mindy added as the bright and sweet sponge in question came out of the kitchen with the royals order. Behide him was his pink starfish best friend.

"You mean Sp-" Triton began but was cut off by the super happy Spongbob placing their food on the table. Spongbob wore a huge smile like always and Patrick was happy as well.

"Hey Spongbob! Hey Pat!" Appy greated with a smile of her own. Mindy smiled at the two and Triton smiled slightly and waved.

"Hey Princess Aphrodite, Princess Mindy, and Prince Triton." Spongebob greeted as he bowed.

"Hi Mindy..." Patrick said as he blushed.

"What brings you-" Spongebob started but he was cut off King Neptune himself busted into the Krusty Krab. The man was panting hard and everyone froze once again.

"Where are my children?" Neptune questioned loudly. The three sibling, plus Spongbob and Patrick, moved over to Neptune.

"Father...What's wrong?" Mindy questioned when there was huge wave of water moved near the Krusty Krab. Appy rushed outside to take a look and Mindy followed.

"What is that!" Appy questioned as she looked up to see a muticolored Giant whirlpool that was up in the sky. Mindy looked at and swam up to touch it.

"Hey Appy. It's a whirlpool. You things mom used to talk about. I've never seen one before." Mindy stated as she swam a little faster. The four man in the Krusty Krab had came outside and looked up as well.

"Mindy! What are you doing?!" Triton yelled out to his younger sister. Appy and Triton swam after the younger girl.

"I just want to tap it as all." Mindy said as she got right in front of the whirlpool. Triton and Appy were right behind Mindy. Mindy reached out her right hand and tapped the whirlpool. Then she got pulled inside!

"MINDY!" Appy and Triton screamed in unison. Appy bit down on her bottom lip and speeded into the whirlpool whole force. Triton sighed and followed his oldest sister. After all three when into the whirlpool disappear.

"What..."

It's 11:50pm and I'm VERY sleepy! Hoped you liked! Read and Review Please!


End file.
